Tired
by kittykat420
Summary: Lissa gives a tired Rose a little massage...Lemons! One Shot, but may develop. Please R&R


Rose let herself into the student accomodation she shared with lissa. She had had a shitty day at training, lusting after Dimitri, the unattainable love of her life. He had worked her so hard she could barely move. As she walked into the flat, she noticed a flat white table had been set up in the middle of the sitting room. Classical music played softly on the stereo. "Liss?" Rose called, wondering what was going on. "Hold on" lissa called back from their bedroom. "Yes?" she asked, just in her underwear-an extremely sexy red and black lacy set. "Um, whats with the table and the getup?" enquired Rose. "Well, I heard about what a hard day of training you had, so I decided that a nice massage might help" explained lissa. "As for the clothes, I need to do laundry, and these are all I have!" said lissa. Rose took the answer in hand, too tired to point out the obvious flaws in lissas explanation. "So, about that massage…" Rose asked slyly. "Of course! Just take off your clothes" lissa smiled. "_All _of them?" Rose enquired suspiciously. "Well, I cant be working around bra straps, now, can I?" pointed out Lissa. "Ok, fine" Rose shrugged, and quickly peeled her sweaty clothes off, and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Lissas stomach lurched as she saw her best friend naked. God, she was beautiful. Her huge (by moroi standards) breasts, that looked so soft and touchable, and her freshly waxed cunt….Lissa had to work from just flinging Rose down and having her way with her. She wondered if Rose knew she was a lesbian. Oh well. After tonight she'd be in no doubt as to that fact. Rose lay down on the table, her perfect, round, firm ass lying perkily upward, oblivious to the effect she was having on Lissa. "Uh Liss? Are you going to start soon?" Rose asked. Lissa grinned. "Just a sec" she called. Rose has no idea, she thought to herself. "Ok. Here I am, ready with my healing hands" Lissa half joked. She gulped. Wow. Rose really had no idea quite how sexy she was. Lissa rubbed some strawberry-scented lotion into her hands, and gently began rubbing it into Roses back. Rose groaned in pleasure. "Lissa, you're good at this!" Lissa took this as a sign to keep going, and let her hands work their way down from Roses neck and shoulders, down towards her ass, and then stopped. "Rose? Im just going to turn you over, so that I can get to some of the really sore spots." rose grunted, and quickly tuned over. She took off the sheet that had been covering her friends modesty, and revealed Rose in all her glory. She let her hands go down ever so casually to roses cunt, and teased it by putting the tip of a finger inside. Rose didn't even notice, she was that relaxed. Lissa put a whole finger inside, and Rose moaned. It was so unexpected to hear a sound like that come out of Roses mouth, that she jerked her hand away. Rose gave a little sigh. Lissa took this as encouragement, and this time put in 2 fingers. Rose moaned again, louder. Lissa looked up to her face, and was startled to see her, eyes wide open, groaning with pleasure. "I know what you're doing" she whispered. "And I like it. A lot. So keep going" Lissa was delighted. She put in another finger. Roses hips bucked instinctively. Lissa drew her fingers out. "Not yet babe" she purred. She stepped back from the table, and said "Rose, I think the massage would be better in our bedroom." Rose agreed. They walked quickly into the bedroom, and rose got on the bed, lying down exactly the way she was before, face up in front of Lissa, letting Lissa see everything. Lissa took her still wet hand, and traced the outline of Roses beautiful nipples, smearing her with her own juices. The nipple buds stiffened reflexively, and Lissa saw Rose get wetter, as a little leaked out onto the bed. Lissa massaged Roses breasts, kneading them and getting her hands lost in the fleshy, mocha mounds. Another moan of pleasure and more juice came from Rose. She was so horny and turned on she could barely take it. Lissa went down and replaced her finger with her lips, sucking on one of Roses amazing boobs, and furiously pulling and tugging the other. Rose whimpered, and Lissa decided enough was enough. She got off the bed, and Rose instinctively followed her. "Rose…" "Yes?"" "Take off my bra?" "Of course"

Rose undid the clasp, and let the piece of red and black material fall to the ground. She was naked behind Lissa, and her wet cunt pressed into Lissas backside. Instead of just leading her back to the bed, Rose stood behind Lissa, covering Lissas naked breasts with her two hands. She massaged them, gently at first, then harder and harder as she got more aroused and wet. She started rubbing herself on Lissa, wanting to tell her how much she liked what Lissa was doing. Her breasts pressed into Lissas back, and Rose knew she could feel them. All the while, Lissa stood, knees shaking, as her nipples stiffened, and Roses wet cunt pressed into her panty-covered ass. "Get back on the bed" Lissa whispered. Rose did so without question. Rose spread her legs, as if she could read Lissas mind. Lissa crept forward, her breasts hanging just in front of Roses weeping cunt. She moved forward a little, just enough to tease Rose. One of her pale, alabaster mounds touched off Roses centre, and Roses hips bucked reflexively. Lissa chuckled. "If you liked that little taste, whats coming next will blow. Your. Mind.

Lissa shoved Roses legs out wider, ignoring her hiss of pain. She shoved in four fingers, and listened triumphantly to Roses breathy gasps. She reached Roses clit with her thumb, and stroked it softly. The effect it had was amazing. Rose shrieked, and nearly came then and there. Lissa, really excited now, started pumping her fingers in and out of Rose, getting hotter and wetter listening to Rose shout and scream and eventually, reach an orgasm. When she came back down from that, Rose got up. "Lie down. This is the least you deserve after that" Lissa did so, and was immediately aroused by the feel of the wet stain Rose had left. "Do you want me to talk dirty to you? Purred Rose. "Fuck, yes" Lissa gasped. "Good. First of all though, there have to come off." She tugged Lissas panties down to reveal the wet patch already in them, and more seeping out as she talked. "You really are a dirty little girl, aren't you?" Lissa moaned. "Getting all turned on my little old me!" She emphasised the _me_ part with a little shimmy of her breasts. "Don't think I didn't see that, you filthy girl. I saw you get wetter when I brought my boobs into it. So you like them, huh? Well, lets see what we can do!" She crawled up and over Lissa, stripper style, and gradually let her boobs touch lissas face. This nearly pushed Lissa to the brink, those perfect orbs so close to her, but before she know it, Rose was back down in between her legs, talking. "You know, I cant wait to see you come. To see all your juices flow out, and to feel your tight cunt around my fingers. Lissa groaned. She couldn't hold on much longer. Rose seemed to sense this, and teasingly dipped a finger into Lissa. Seeing how close Lissa was, Rose began in earnest, putting her fist in, and twisting and flexing inside of Lissa. Lissa screamed with pleasure. Rose stroked her clit, just once, and Lissa came, all over her. Rose moaned with her, reaching her climax as well, Lissas sounds and juices mingling with hers. When Lissa had stopped, Rose climbed back up the bed, and, remembering the effect her breasts had had on Lissa, lay down on her. She took both of Lissas hands, and put them on her boobs, letting her fingers twist, pull and grope as they wanted. Lissa came again, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Lissa let go. She straddled Rose, her cunt on Roses weeping one, and started to grind on her. Rose was lost in this feeling. Lissa grabbed those breasts (those perfect, wonderful mounds!) squeezed really hard, and came, just as Rose did, their juices mingling once more. Drained, Lissa went and lay beside Rose, both of them trying to catch their breath. "Rose?" asked Lissa. "What?" panted Rose. "When you' re ready, I'd like to try something. Something that normally I'd do to a feeder"


End file.
